


Piqué's Concerns

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Gerard Piqué is concerned that Leo is attending some of the training sessions with plugs in his ass. The clueless Spanish cares about Messi's pussy too much to let this become a habit. So, he tries his ridiculously awkward way of lecturing and advising the Argentinian Slut to take better care of that precious thing in between his butt cheeks.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Series: Locker Room Ho [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Piqué's Concerns

For some reason, Gerard Pique cares about the well being of my butthole more than I do. Once upon a training, he spent over forty minutes lecturing me about why I should never exercise and do physical activities while having a plug in my ass. He kept telling me that even if I just got laid and didn't get the time to clean myself, there are other ways to keep the cum from leaking out.

He went on and on about that and I was just giving him enough space to express his ideas, listening patiently. It is hilarious to see someone like him talking seriously, especially about a silly matter like that. He was like "Listen to me, Lionel. Your buttocks are naturally huge, and you do a lot of squatting and eat a lot of Pasta which adds more fat to your back yard!"

I didn't even smile because if I did, I will lose control and explode in laughter. So, I just said "mhm" as he kept going "I mean, the cleavage and the groove in between your enormous cheeks are really deep, and you have powerful glutes as well. That's why you don't need to ruin your hole with plugs. If you feel a leakage, just harden your glutes and pull your sphincter inward till the semen go back to your intestine"

I tried to remain as serious as possible when I said "I really appreciate that you're concerned about me and I appreciate you taking the time to think of this, tall guy" Then I smiled and followed "Although I can't see the inconvenient or the harm of using plugs, I will give your idea a try" and he concluded "you only live once. That's the only body you'll ever have, and just because it is beyond perfect right now doesn't give you the right to behave carelessly and ruin it!"

I smiled, put my hand on his shoulder and said "You're absolutely right" and he finally seemed willing to let it go. I ran back to the training field and Suarez who heard some of the discussion ran next to me and said "what's wrong with Gerrard? and I whispered "nothing. He just gives so much fuck about trivial things"

We kept going through the motion, jogging around and passing the ball back and forth. When the training was about to finish, Luis and I sat down, each on a ball and I whispered "Poor Pique is concerned about plugs. He had no idea that I played full matches with dildos inside me" and Suarez was like "Not only that. He's more worried about a plug gapping your hole and he forgets all the fisting, the double and even trouble penetration you always have."

I whispered and said "Yeah. He's only concerned because he doesn't know that I go through periodic anal reconstruction" and Luis was like "what?! Does he seriously believe that after a decade of gang bangs, you would be this tight naturally?! He's a true idiot!" and I looked at Gerard who was too far to hear anything and said "No, he's not. He loves me and he just assumes that I am perfect in all shapes and forms, and I like to keep him believing that such perfection exists!"

The End


End file.
